Very Suspicious
"Very Suspicious" is a mini-story that takes place in the Smurf Me Up series. The Story Glovey Smurf was being the biggest topic in the Smurfs’ village yet again. He was so sneaky and mysterious at night. Where was he going? What was he doing? Every night, loud noises of breaking and cutting could be heard coming from the forest areas near the village. Some Smurfs complained about the noises while others couldn’t really hear a thing. One morning, Glovey Smurf was caught finishing setting up a road from the village to Smurf who knows what. He was approached eagerly by the Smurflings who had surprised looks on their faces. The Smurflings: Is it ready? Is it ready? Is it ready? Glovey: Yes. Phew… It’s finally finished. I’ll be moving out eventually over there. You’re always welcomed to come and play whenever you want. The Smurflings all cheer and run down the golden road that Glovey had set up. The Smurfs all looked surprised. Among the concerned Smurfs who were concerned were Brainy, Hefty, and the obvious Suspicious Smurf. The quietly whisper to each other and point and look up to see the puzzled Glovey Smurf, who only looked confused as he scratched his head and walked away down the road, holding a bucket of cement in one hand. Hefty: I can’t say I like where this is going. Brainy: Yes. Smurfs can’t just leave the village to go live outside… can they? I mean of course not! I would know these things! Suspicious: Hmm… very suspicious indeed… It’s kind of odd for an adult Smurf to be spending too much time with Smurflings… I mean, why is he married if he rarely spends time with his wife Smurfette? Hefty: I think you’re on to something there. I say… we follow him and see what this Smurf is up to. Brainy: A perfectly thought out plan, Hefty. The three Smurfs follow behind Glovey as hey sneak quietly. Each time, Glovey would turn around as he felt he was being watched or followed. Glovey finally stops behind a few vines. He slowly moves them aside and enters alone. The three Smurfs watch him disappear and go inside. They are surprised to see a great big home for a Smurf to Smurf in. It was an enormous mushroom and it appeared very wide. There were millions and millions of flowers, many sculptures of the Smurflings everywhere with water fountains and all these mechanical contraptions. It was some sort of theme park. Hefty: What the Smurf… Brainy: What is this? Suspicious: Hmm… very suspicious indeed… They continue walking down. They can’t help but to smile as they see so many amazing sights. They noticed the road was weird looking. Hefty decides to pick at it and taste it, only to find out that it was made of candy. Brainy looks from the distance and notices many animals running freely across a big huge field of grass. There were horses, deer, birds, and many other animals he was not familiar with. They continue walking until they reach the front door of the big house. They slowly open it and see a very elegant home. It was obvious that Glovey Smurf was here since there were many portraits of him in here. Among the portraits, there was a pale human man in them as well. He dressed like Glovey. His hair was like Glovey’s. Unfortunately, no Smurf had any idea who the man was or why Glovey would pay so much tribute to him. The house was too big as there were many doors everywhere. Hefty took one path that took him to a big pool room with a small eating establishment. Brainy went to another direction that brought him to a huge library room. Suspicious Smurf went straight ahead to the one door that stood out. He entered it and saw Glovey and the Smurflings all sleeping in a big bed together. He was puzzled at the sight. He went and called Hefty and Brainy to observe the picture he had just seen. Hefty quickly runs and begins clapping to wake everyone up. They all yawn as they wake up. Glovey: Morning already? Hefty? Brainy? And… Suspicious Smurf... I should’ve known… Hefty: You should’ve known? What you should’ve known was that you were sharing a bed with the Smurflings, Glovey. Brainy: That is not very proper to do so. Glovey: Not very proper? And why not? Brainy: Adults should never share a bed with children. It’s just not… Glovey: Not what? Glovey’s mood had changed to a concerned surprised look upon his fellow Smurfs. Glovey: Let me tell you guys something. There is nothing wrong with sharing a bed, especially with children. It’s very charming and sweet. In fact, I believe the whole world should try it and learn something. Brainy: Glovey, Glovey, Glovey… let me ask you something. How does this sound, “Hey everyone, I’m so Smurfed up. I’m going go to bed with the Smurflings.” Glovey: See, when you say bed, I can read your thoughts. Glovey begins to have tears running down his eyes at this point. Glovey: You are thinking what you all call “unsmurfy” things. Sassette: You got it all wrong Brainy! Snappy: Yeah, Hefty! You Smurfs are so weird! We’ve had nothing but fun these past days! Nat: We went on a hot air balloon ride and ate cotton candy. Slouchy: We went swimming and we got to pet many animals. We ended up getting tired, so we took a nap. Sassette: It’s called a sleep-over. Hefty: I know what a sleep over is! It’s just not natural for adults and Smurflings to… Glovey looses his temper and gets up from his bed and throws a stuffed doll at Hefty. Glovey: This is ridiculous. I’ve had enough. Just… go. The three Smurfs leave and end up feeling bad in the end. They leave out the house and go back to the forest, where they sit on top of toadstools to think about what they had said. Hefty: I guess we were wrong to think Glovey would do unsmurfy things. I mean come on; he’s helped us all before. Brainy: Sometimes this brain of mine can think the wrong ideas… From the shadows behind the vines comes out an angry Smurfette. The Smurfs were shocked to see her come out. Smurfette: You should all be ashamed of yourselves! She gives them all one big slap, which slaps them all at the same time. She pushes her hair to the side and turns around. She walks back inside the hidden area. Smurfette: If you need me, I’ll be in my new home with my husband. If you ever decide to apologize, you know where we are. Suspicious: Hmm… Very sus… Brainy and Hefty: Shut up, Suspicious! Trivia *This story takes place after the events of the Smurf Criminal story. Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Mini-stories